


The Cynaclons Return

by systemshock



Series: World War M [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alien Invasion, OCs - Freeform, slavery mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemshock/pseuds/systemshock
Summary: A year has passed since the Saint Rose Crusaders were defeated.Amidst the chaos of the battles, the Cyniclons returned, and this time they have a plan.  The Mew Aqua they had obtained during their last "visit" to Earth, didn't last as long as it should have, and they now see that their only hope really IS to take Earth back.While they resided on Earth, remaining undetected by the Mew Mews due to the convenient distraction the Saint Rose Crusaders' attacks caused, Pai discovered a few humans who were not only compatible with the DNA of red data animals, but after a few weeks of servailance, clearly supported and/or worshipped the Cyniclons' cause.On Earth with Pai was Kisshu, Taruto, and Sato.Sato's hair is a coppery orange, and his eyes are a salmon pink, like the mornings as the sun rises.  He has a grey top that ties together at his collarbones, and ends below his chest. He's wearing somewhat baggy off-white cloth that ends just above his knees, and he has blue-ish ribbons jutting out from the back of his pants.According to Pai's research, the humans were named Kiui, Kyuuri, Remonn, Negi, and Shio.And this, is their story...





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally started this story on a different site, but I decided to rewrite it here! I hope you enjoy<3

The sound of teleportation sounds outside the small suburban home as Kisshu appears in the branches of the tree, crouched low on a single, thick branch. He focuses his amber eyes on the window across from him, the window of the shared bedroom of the two humans he's after: his two future mews. Twins.

Kisshu could recall a few twins he'd met back on Cynaclonia- he had twin with him here on Earth, back at their base, now that he thought about it. Or.. a former twin? Kisshu wondered quietly if you were still considered a twin when your twin was dead, and filed it way in the "ask Pai" list before returning to the task at hand.

Kisshu was to wait until these particular twins, Kiui and Kyuuri were to come home, and then he was to pick them up. Simple as that.

Having said that, he had no idea where the girls were currently, and it may have... lead to a nap. Kisshu awoke hours later, the girls already home. One of them had opened the window, saw him, and screamed.

Kisshu's head pounded as he jolted awake, rolling out of the branch. He teleported himself back up into the air before he could hit the ground, looking towards the direction of the scream in alarm. He relaxed once he saw the girl, staring at him starry eyed while her sister hurriedly joined her at the window.

They were pretty, he had to admit. They both had short, curled auburn hair and their blue, starry-eyed stares that just told him they couldn't believe this was happening, they couldn't believe  _the_ Kisshu was right there outside their window.

Kisshu took a deep breath and teleported inside the girls' room, right by the door. He closed it and locked the door, turning back to the twins.

"Alright, now uh.. introduce yourselves so I can tell you two apart." Kisshu figured that would be the best thing to do first, since they clearly knew who he was and he had no clue which of them was Kiui and which was Kyuuri.

The smaller of the two slowly spoke up, "I-I'm... I'm Kyuuri. It's.. wow I.. I never thought we'd meet you."

Right so.. small girl is Kyuuri, which means the taller one was Kiui. Kiui was still awe-struck and quiet, so it was clear Kyuuri was probably the more dominant of the two.

Kisshu cleared his throat before speaking up once more, "Alright. Well, Kyuuri, Kiui, the two of you have a mission. To help me, my people. I'm not really the big speech kind of person, but I'm doing my best here, okay? You are going to become Mews, and you are going to help us take this planet."


	2. Attack

Three weeks later...

Mew Kiui's footsteps pounded on the pavement as she ran through the alley ways of Tokyo. Her orders were simple. Get Mew Ichigo alone, but do not kill her. Knock her unconscious, yes. But do not kill. Kisshu was very clear about that.

So while Sato and Mew Kyuuri dealt with the other four mews, Mew Kiui did as told. Her bright green boots skidded on the ground as she reached a dead end. Perfect. Mew Kiui whirled around to face the pink Mew Ichigo, a large, silver cowbell appearing in her hand.

Mew Kiui's large, black wings stretched out to their full length in an aggressive display, and her tail feathers splayed out as she waited for Mew Ichigo to slide to a halt in front of her. As soon as she did, Mew Kiui took action and raised her bell.

"Ribon Onpa Kurasshu!" Mew Kiui called out, watching as her bell shook on its own and visible sound waves emitted out of it, covering the area and smacking into Mew Ichigo head on. The attack was powerful, especially as close range and closed in as the two were, meaning that the attack itself was enough to knock the mew out. Mew Kiui grinned as Mew Ichigo fell to the ground- she probably wouldn't be out for long, so Mew Kiui moved quickly.

Her bell disappeared in a flash of green light as Mew Kiui approached Mew Ichigo. A pair of thick, metal wrist cuffs appeared in her hands as she knelt down beside the pink Mew. Once the wrist cuffs were secured around each wrist, energy sparked between the two cuffs and a shimmering, blue chain appeared, connecting them to one another. At the same time, Mew Ichigo's transformation faded in a pink light, and she was a normal, human girl laying on the ground.

Mew Kiui took a deep breath, lifting Ichigo's unconscious form. She focused on where she needed to go, closing her eyes to better picture the location. The air around her rippled as her powers kicked in and the sound of teleportation caused her to open her eyes. She found herself inside of a prison cell, identical to the one she had pictured. There on the other side of the bars, Kisshu.

Mew Kiui carefully dragged Ichigo over to the bed, sighing with relief once she had gotten the girl up onto it.

"Good, now go help Sato and Kyuuri." Kisshu ordered, expression cold and uncaring. Mew Kiui took a deep breath and teleported to her sister, worry on her face as she appeared in the battlefield.

It truly did look like a battlefield, too. Trees were toppled, ground was broken up and cracked, and both sides of the fight looked to be in rough shape. Mew Kiui growled, feathers splaying out aggressively as she flew quickly to her sisters side.

"Mew Kyuuri, are you alright?" Mew Kiui spoke low, wings flapping in tandem with Mew Kyuuri's green moth wings.

"Yeah, but Sato-Sama and I are getting pretty tired. We've kept them pretty distracted, I don't think they've noticed that Mew Ichigo ran off after you."

"Alright, let's get out of here, I've done what Kisshu-Sama ordered me to. I believe next time we are to grab Pudding and Lettuce, which could be more difficult..." Mew Kiui replied, looking over towards the mews who were fighting a pack of dog chimeras. Good, that ought to keep them busy for a little while. Sato flew up to them, ears twitching excitedly as he pulled Mew Kiui into a hug, careful not to touch her wings.

"Oh man, I was so worried about you Kiu-Chan, I was like hey Kyu-Chan what if something bad happened! Oh but don't worry, I had faith in you Kiu-Chan, it's just you were gone or so long and I was really worried that something had happened, anyway they're going to be distracted for a while so I think it's safe for us to go if you completed your mission like Ki-Chan told you to!" Sato rambled, legs criss-crossed as he sat in mid air, ears wiggling all the while.

"Yes, Sato-Sama. We're ready to go. Mew Ichigo has been captured and neutralized. I believe Mew Mint is next on our list, correct?" Mew Kiui spoke, eyeing the Mews as they fought off he pack of large dog chimeras.

"Yeah, even though Taruto wanted us to do Mew Pudding next because he likes her but I think we should go with Mew Mint because she's like their second leader i think and its best to take out the leaders first! It makes the team more disorganized!" Sato rambled some more before flicking his wrist.

The air around the three of them rippled and their location faded away as they reappeared in the ship they call their base of operations. Pai stood there, waiting for them with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow expectantly as the three appeared in front of him, waiting patiently for their report.

"Pai-Sama, sir. Mew Ichigo has been captured and neutralized, Kisshu-Sama is with him now. When we left the remainder of the Mews they were in bad condition, and Sato-Sama left a pack of dog chimeras for them to deal with." Mew Kiui spoke, standing soldier-like as she made her report.

The three weeks of training had been rigorous and it was clear to the girls that that was what they were now. Soldiers. Warriors. They fought in the name of the Cynaclons, and they laid their lives down for them. They did everything so that they could inhabit this planet once again. Humans hardly mattered.

"Good. Kiui, Kyuuri, the two of you may rest for a while. You will launch your second attack later today. Make sure you are ready, understood?" Pai ordered, cold, hard gaze staring the two girls down. They both nodded in tandem, wings lowered in a clear sign of submission. Once the two girls left the room, Pai turned to Sato.

"Sato, Taruto is out retrieving the rest of our Mews. I want you to join him. Kisshu will be remaining here with me to interrogate Mew Ichigo." Sato nodded in response, air around him rippling once more as he teleported away, surroundings fading away as he appeared beside Taruto.


	3. Not Today

Four months. It had been four months, and they still hadn't captured all of the mews. The group had raised their guard after Mew Ichigo had been taken, and it seemed even after Mew Mint was taken that they still kept things together, still functioned as a team.

Mew Kiui sighed, panting heavily. She'd been training with her team for hours, and was pretty sure sweat was dripping off of her dress. It was a simple, dark green dress that flowered out like a flower in bloom- a rose, to be exact.

"You okay, Kiu-Chan?" Sato asked from the other end of the training room, Mew Kiui's pointed ears twitching as she picked up his voice. He was breathing heavily, having been training with them as well.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... In need of a break is all. Alright team, it's time for a break!" Mew Kiui called out, looking around at her team, thinking about how things had been going for them the past few months.

There was her twin sister, sixteen year old Mew Kyuuri. her color scheme was a simple red and dark red, her red dress ended mid-thigh, and she wore simple dark red shoes that flowered out around her ankle. Unlike Mew Kiui, Mew Kyuuri didn't have gloves, and instead of having large, black wings she had a pair of fuzzy, green moth wings. Atop her head were two fuzzy antennae, her dark red hair making them stand out, and her red eyes focused on her sister as she nodded ever so slightly.

There was twelve year old Mew Remonn, the one who didn't seem to have any animal features on her. She was infused with a Corroboree Frog and her color scheme was black and yellow. She wore a simple, black ballet-style dress with yellow ballet flats and semi-transparent yellow tights. Her bright, yellow eyes stood out when compared to her long, black hair.

Ten year old Mew Negi had the most revealing outfit of the group, wearing a simple bikini. She had a large shark fin protruding from her back, and her color scheme was orange and red-orange. Her top and bottom were both orange, and she wore no shoes. Luckily for her, she spent a lot of time barefoot and in the woods, so it didn't seem to bother her. Mew Negi's hair was red-orange and in a long ponytail, while her eyes were bright orange.

Finally, there was fifteen year old Mew Shio... Mew Shio was short, about Mew Kiui's height, actually. Infused with a Scimitar-horned Oryx, she had two long horns jutting out from her forehead and bending back, and her light brown Oryx ears came out from the side of her head where her normal ears should be. Mew Shio wore a sunset pink, long-sleeved leotard with a semi-transparent raspberry pink tutu. she also wore a knee-high pair of sunset pink boots that had raspberry pink strings lacing them up, neatly tied at the top.

This was her team, and Mew Kiui had gotten close to each of them- Mew Shio in particular. She couldn't help but have slowly fallen for the pink clad Oryx girl. Kisshu teased her for it, but the two of them had bonded as well.

Yes, in the past four months they'd all done a lot of bonding. Still... They had their differences. It was a miracle, Mew Kiui thought, that they'd all even agreed to help the Cynaclons cause. She was hesitant to trust the others because of the unlikelihood that they all truly had the same intentions.

"Tomorrow we should attack again. We're stronger than last time. If we play our cards right and split them up, then we'll have even better chances." Mew Kiui spoke up, crossing her arms.

She watched as a few of the others nodded in agreement, turning her attention to Mew Shio who was the first to reply with words.

"We should make more chimera animas to keep them busy- plenty of them, too. That way, on top of everything else, tomorrow they should be exhausted. Or they'll be forced to retreat today." Mew Shio turned her raspberry pink eyes to Mew Kiui, awaiting her reaction.

"That's... A really good idea, Shio. Alright, we'll split up. Make a bunch of chimeras, and then bolt. Nobody is to attack the Mews. We're all exhausted from training, it's asking for our asses to be handed to us." Mew Kiui cracked her knuckles as she spoke, turning to Sato for approval.

"Yeah, that all sounds like a great plan! Go for it, and I'll tell Pai-Chan what you're up to!" Sato nodded and teleported away, leaving the five girls in the room by themselves.

"Alright, Shio focus your chimeras around Tokyo Tower, Kyuuri and Negi the hospitals. I'll take the park in front of Cafe Mew Mew, Remonn take the forest. Understood?" Mew Kiui waited for each of her teammates to give some form of confirmation before teleporting to the park.

Mew Kiui took a deep breath, holding her hands out. Glowing, jellyfish like parasites appeared at the tip of each of her fingers, and she looked around for targets. Mew Kiui tossed one towards a dog, another towards a squirrel, and yet another at a bird.

Three down, seven more to go... Another squirrel, a cat. Five more to go. Another bird-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Mew Kiui whirled around to find Mew Retasu staring up at her. Fuck. Mew Kiui threw the remaining parasites without looking and teleported away, leaving the green mew alone with the chimeras.


	4. Can't Handle This

Mew Kiui took a deep breath, readying herself as she teleported to the one and only Tokyo Tower. It was time. This time, the Mews were going down. Her teammates were there waiting for her, three large dog chimeras waiting on the ground.

"They aren't here yet?" Mew Kiui questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned to her teammates.

"Not yet, oneechan." Mew Remonn replied, bouncing on the heels of her feet in anticipation.

"Wait, there they are!" Mew Negi spoke up, pointing over the edge of the tower down towards the ground. Mew Kiui walked over and looked down, raising an eyebrow as she squinted.

"Something isn't right... They have... Four people? They should only have three, we have Mews Mint and Ichigo!" Mew Kiui spoke loudly, barely noticing that the rest of the team joined her by the edge of the platform they stood on.

"What the heck? Should we... Should we get Taruto-Sama or something?" Mew Negi asked, gripping the railing tightly in annoyance.

"Negi, go inform Pai-Sama. The rest of us will stay here and wait for the Mews to reach us." Mew Kiui ordered, pointed ears twitching as they picked up the sound of Mew Negi teleporting away.

"Alright... We have to be careful. We don't know anything about this sixth mew- I never stayed up to date on the mews themselves- do any of you know anything?"

"I do," Mew Shio spoke up, turning her head towards Mew Kiui as the fight below began, "her name is Mew Berry... She was their leader for about half a year, but then she disappeared." Mew Kiui nodded slightly, watching as the Mews easily defeated one of the three dog chimeras.

"Alright," Mew Kiui said, her silver cowbell appearing in hand, "Ribon Onpa Kurasshu!"

Mew Kiui watched as the red sound waves crashed down towards her enemies, her ears twitching as a few of the Mews below let out shouts of surprise. The sound waves connected and sent them flying into the buildings across the street.

"Okay, let's get down there." Mew Kiui commanded, hopping off the side of the tower. She let herself fall for a while before spreading her wings wide, watching as her sister joined her side and the rest of her team continued down.

They all had Cynaclon DNA infused along with their Red Data Animals, so the fall was no real problem, but Mew Kiui couldn't help the adrenaline rush that came with letting herself free fall for a few minutes. As the group team reached the ground, teleportation sounded at their sides and Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Mew Negi appeared.

"We are going to help you." Pai said, fans appearing in his hands as he took a deep breath. He had a duty to his people, but that didn't make this any easier for him. He still genuinely cared for Mew Lettuce... But, there were plans for humans, and Pai would make sure she was captured rather than killed.

Mew Kiui nodded, allowing her bell to vanish. She planned on making her fight a close up one, but it seemed her teammates perhaps had different ideas as she saw a few of them summon their weapons. Whatever, it didn't matter.

Mew Kiui ran towards the building, shoes slapping at the pavement. She slid to a stop as the Mews climbed out of the rubble and readied themselves for a fight. Bounding ahead of her, one of the two remaining dog chimeras howled as a spout of flame came from its lips towards their mutual enemies, forcing the four girls to hold their weapons up to form a bubble of protection around them. Mew Kiui smiled as her team began shooting attacks at their shield, weakening it more with each hit. Taking a breath, she allowed her silver cowbell to appear in her hand once more.

"Ribon Onpa Kurasshu!" Mew Kiui shouted, waving her bell in the air in an exaggerated manner for more effect. Soon enough the barrier dropped and Mew Kiui watched as the Mews jumped in different directions.

Mew Kiui went straight for Mew Berry, ringing her bell once again and watching as the sound waves blasted straight for Mew Berry who brought her shield up once again. Hmmm... So her weapon is a staff? Mew Kiui nodded slightly to herself, allowing her bell to disappear before she began running forwards jumping in the air and over Mew Berry. That ought to catch her attention...

"Why are you working with them?" Mew Berry called out to her, making Mew Kiui squint at her. Was she.. trying to talk to her?

"It's what I am meant to do, just as _you_ are meant to fall." Mew Kiui snapped, running forward with her fist raised.

"No, you aren't meant to work with them! Don't you see? They're going to destroy the planet!" Mew Berry argued as she dodged Mew Kiui's fist, jumping back quite a ways. Right.. She's infused with some kind of Rabbit and a Cat of some kind, of course she's proficient in jumping. Mew Kiui took a deep breath and ran forward, flapping her wings.

When she got halfway to Mew Berry she teleported directly behind her, reached out, and grabbed hold of her tightly with one arm while a blade identical to one of Kisshu's Sais appeared in the other and she held it to Mew Berry's throat, making sure to dig it in so her situation was clear. The battle around her halted as everybody realized Mew Berry's situation.

"Alright, Oneechan!" Mew Remonn cheered, throwing a fist up in the air as she ceased her fight with Mew Pudding.

"Okay, Mews. Put your weapons away, come quietly, and maybe we'll let Berry here live." Mew Kiui spoke up, making sure her voice was loud enough to be heard. There was hesitation among the three remaining mews but sure enough, their weapons disappeared.

"Pai-Sama, Taruto-Sama." Mew Kiui nodded to them slightly as she spoke their names and watched as Pai teleported over to Mew Retasu, clamping wrist cuffs around her arms. As the chain that connected the two wrist cuffs appeared, Mew Retasu's transformation faded, same as it had with Ichigo. Pai teleported away with Retasu, and Taruto repeated Pai's actions with Mew Pudding before teleporting away with her as well. This left Mew Kiui with Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, her team, and Kisshu.

"You all did good. Kyuuri, Shio, come with me. We're finishing up with Cafe Mew Mew. The rest of you do what you want with those three." Kisshu nodded his head towards Mew Kiui before teleporting both Mews Kyurri and Shio along with himself.

Mew Kiui's eyes began glowing a bright blue as the sai she held in hand began to draw blood, and she subconsciously licked her lips at the thought of spilling more of this Mew's blood. It was over before Mew Kiui knew it, and her team, along with Mews Mint and Zakuro stared wide-eyed as Mew Berry's form slumped to the ground and her transformation slowly faded away, bit by bit.

There was a lot of blood- certainly more than Mew Kiui had expected there to be. It dripped from her blade and it stained the pavement, and all the while her predatory eyes glowed their bright blue.

"O-Oneechan!" Mew Remonn screeched, unsure of what else to say. She had seen blood before, plenty of it- she hadn't come from... the best home. However, she had never expected to see something like.. that. The three girls barely noticed when Mew Mint started screaming. Maybe she'd been screaming the whole time, maybe not. Either way, Mew Zakuro was at her side, trying to comfort her. Mew Negi teleported beside Mew Kiui, gingerly placing a hand on her teammate's arm.

"K-Kiu-Oneechan?" She spoke tentatively, hand trembling. She could... _feel_ the blood lust radiating from her leader, and it honestly terrified her. Mew Kiui was out of it for a few more minutes before shaking her head slightly. She smiled kindly at Mew Negi, taking a deep breath as the blade disappeared from her hand.

"Yes?" Mew Kiui cocked her head to the side, ruffling her wings a bit to give them a stretch.

"Can we... Can we go home?" Mew Negi hesitated, understandably so.

Mew Kiui squinted before she replied, "'Home'?"

"B-Back to the ship! Not.. Not home-home... I don't want to go back there." Mew Negi reassured, pulling away from Mew Kiui quickly.

"Yeah, let's go. There's nothing left to do here anyway." Mew Kiui nodded, teleporting Mews Negi and Remonn away. She stayed a little longer though, watching the blood pool around the body at her feet, listening to the screams and sobs of poor, innocent, little Mew Mint and the quiet voice of Mew Zakuro trying to calm her. Mew Kiui turned her head to the two remaining dog chimeras, both of which lowered their ears in submission as soon as they caught her gaze.

"Deal with those two, then destroy whatever you want." Mew Kiui commanded, waiting for them to begin obeying before teleporting away to report to Pai. That is, assuming Mew Remonn and Mew Negi hadn't beaten her to it.


End file.
